Spellbound
by alpona
Summary: an unbeatable nighlok, and there seems to be someone in the team who's passing the inside news to the enemy. who could it be ? will they be able to find it out correctly ? or will they make a terrible mistake ? the turning point has come. last chapter posted.
1. intro

**A/N- Don't get confused, this is not the beginning of the story.**

* * *

They all drag Antonio out.

Thunder roared as the wrath of the rangers reflected on their faces with the flash of the lighting.

"All this time, in the guise of a friend, How could you ?!" Kevin's anger was lashing out.

"He belongs to the nighloks." Jayden's eyes were locked on Antonio, who seemed barely conscious now.

Suddenly Octoroo appeared in front of them.

"oo aa ooo! What's happening here ?" Octoroo's curious tone.

"we found out all your tricks, nighlocks." Jayden said, putting his feet over Antonio's throat, then kicked him towards Octoroo. Antonio groaned.

"Take your minion spy back !"

Just then, Serrator also appeared there.

"oo aa oo , it really worked !" Octoroo exclaimed.

"Don't slip your tongue now, it's no ordinary trick." Serrator said to Octoroo. Then he turned to face the rangers.

"so, rangers, you are handing your gold ranger to us ?" Serrator asked.

"He's no gold ranger." Jayden clenched his teeth." He's just a betrayer, liar spy of yours."

"We have no wish to keep him here. Take him ." Mike's eyes were burning.

Antonio was trying to gather all his strength to get up. He managed to look up at Jayden.

"Jay,…. No…" he was breathing hard, the words came out like a whisper. " NO JAYDEN !" his voice got desperate, "don't make this mistake !" Antonio's eyes were begging from fear, worry.

"they'll use me against you ..!"

"You _are_ against us, you always were, and always will be." Jayden said in an emotionless tone, still looking at him.

Antonio saw his world shattering into pieces.

"Forget everything, everything that you did here, you don't exist in our life." Jayden said.

"kill me, kill me _now._" Antonio quickly glanced at everyone.

Serrator approached them.

"very well then rangers, since you figured it out, we have no other choice but to take him back." Serrator said.

Antonio looked from Serrator to the rangers.

"please." Antonio tried to get the spinsword lying on the ground. " you can still finish this completely, you don't have to keep me, just finish it before he gets me !" he begged.

Though he knew he was hit enough, he didn't have much time left for the blood loss, but still, the nighlocks should not get a hold of him. Who knows what they'll do to a half-dead human ?

But everyone stood still, still as rocks, glaring at him. His own friends at one side, the nighlocks, on the other. _The whole world against him…._

" you deserve a worse death than this." Jayden said with clenched teeth.

Serrator came and grabbed him. Antonio saw the end. He knew there was no chance. This was the end.

"there's only hard rock" Antonio looked at them and whispered, maybe his last words, "bury me somewhere, please." No one noticed, there was a tear down his cheeks.

Then they disappeared.

"Problem solved" Jayden simply said.

After that they all started to live happily with Adriana. No more betrayer, no more stupid puns, no more fish, and no more _gold ranger…_

**But everything wasn't right, was it ?**

* * *

A/N- what the hell happened ? you have to read to find out ! this is a prologue, no… actually a different way to approach the story. Please let me know should I continue, and... try guessing what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- so, the previous chapter was an intro, to make you guys interested! The storyline comes in the middle. thanks for the reviews ! I'm beginning the story now. Actually I started writing this a ling time ago, so the writing of some parts might seem a bit different. you see, there'll be a turning point in the story, the ending is much different than the beginning. So all I can request you guys is, Please, keep reading !**

**Here I go –**

* * *

Netherworld. Octoroo was walking around the ship. But suddenly…

"oo aa oo… who are you.. ?" Octoroo asked as he saw a… different type of ceature.

"the name's Adromida. Master Xandred, I came up with an excellent plan." The new nighlok said.

"huh, you wanna make people suffer. Everyone says that. Go and do it, you'll be blasted by those rangers just like the others." Xandred said.

"no Master. My plan is _completely_ different. I'll cause them such harm that they'll never be able to recover from." Adromida said with pride.

"plan, ha ?" Serrator came out. " what can a nighlok like you do ?"

"see it for yourself."

Then there was a flash of shining light, and…

"wa… how did you.. ?" Octoroo's voice seemed amazed.

"now _this_, is something good." Xandred agreed.

"the rangers will be gone before they even know it."

Back to the human world,

"don't forget to get your grilled fresh fish !" Antonio Garcia said with his usual enthusiasm, the business was going very well that day, there were a lot of people around.

Then a girl with long black hair appears.

" wow ! these fishes looks awesome ! I've never seen such fresh before !" the girl exclaimed.

" hey Senorita, you like my fishes ?" Antonio asked.

"of course ! my mom's gonna love these ! what are those ?" she pointed at some fishes.

"this is Sardin. And those are Barracudas." Antonio replied.

" Barracuda ? they're my favorite !" the girl said happily.

"really ? it's my favorite too." Antonio chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm." And I can tell you it's the best one in town." He added.

" I can see that. I'll take this, and that,.. and those…." The girl started to say what she wanted.

"here, enjoy !" Antonio gave her the bag of fishes.

"thank you !" the girl said and suddenly, a purse appeared in her hand, from thin air. Antonio didn't notice as he was busy with the other customers. the girl gives the notes and leaves happily.

Then Antonio get's a call, "there's a mooger attack downtown, join us." Camr Jayden's voice.

"got it." Antonio nods and leaves. _Only if he knew how his life would change….._

* * *

**A/N- here it goes. Tell me what you think and please, keep reading !**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Antonio was fishing beside a quite lake.

"Gotta catch the biggest fish here…" he said to himself.

"so I finally found you." A voice came.

Antonio jumped from the sudden voice which came from behind, he failed to notice a girl coming, he turned his head and..

"hey, you're the one who bought fishes from me yesterday !" Antonio said.

"ya." Came the reply.

" so, how did it go ?"

" they were superb ! oh, I can't forget it's taste !

Antonio then noticed the girl properly, she was about the same age as him, with long black hair, and shiny violet eyes.

" you came for more ?" Antonio asked, seeing her excitement.

" definitely. By the way, are you catching fish now ? would you mind if I stay and watch ?I love fishes !" she requested.

" no problem, you can stay as long as you want. I can give you some fishing tips also." Antonio said.

"oo ! I was going to say that. Thanks. And sorry I didn't say my name. I'm Adriana." She said introducing herself.

" nice to meet you Adriana. I'm Antonio. Antonio Garcia." Antonio shook his hand with Adriana. "hmm, so, can we start fishing ?" Antonio took his stuffs out.

"yes !" Adriana was very excited.

"here, take this rod." Antonio hands a fishing rod to her, Adriana takes it.

"hold it in this way, here, attach a worm…. Are you afraid of worms ?" Antonio asked before giving the worm to her.

Adriana takes a worm " no,.. it's puffy…." She said holding it.

"that's fantastico ! then fishing is a piece of cake for you !" Antonio happily said.

They both fixed their line and started to wait for the fishes to bite. After sometime Antonio sees a movement,

"Gotcha !"

Antonio polled the line, but actually the hook got attached to the other rod's thread, and due to the force, Adriana's rod slips from her hands and falls to the water. Adriana got surprised and almost fell.

" ooops… sorry ! are you ok ?" Antonio mentally slapped himself.

"yes, it's ok." Adriana paused." Is this the way you catch fish all the time ?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

Antonio laughs. "let's try again."

* * *

In the Shiba house, Mike was pacing in the living room.

"where is Antonio…. I'm hungry…." He said, annoyed.

"Maybe he's getting so many fishes that he can't finish catching." Emily hopefully said.

" will that take so long ?"

"talk about treat…." Kevin mumbled without looking up from his book.

" well, it is getting late, I should do the cooking." Mia stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

Then to everyone's relief, the gap sensor went off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lakeside, Antonio caught many fishes.

"well Adriana, you're doing pretty well for a learner." Antonio gave a complement.

"thanks…" but Adriana looked a bit.. sad. "you see, I never had this type of fun."

"never had fun ?!" Antonio was surprised, "why ?!" he asked.

But before Adriana could answer, Antonio's phone/morpher started to ring.

"hello ? ok, I'll be there." Antonio hung up and turned to Adriana, "sorry, I've got a work. It was a pleasure to do fishing with you !" he said in a hurry.

"ok, I really enjoyed too, someday I'll come again !" Adriana said with a smile.

"sure !" Antonio's voice trailed off as he started running, if he turned back, he could see the weird smile on Adriana's face.

* * *

**A/N- Let me know what you think ! again, please keep reading !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- thanks to everyone reading this, keep reviewing if you want to read ! I don't get encouragement to write without reviews !**

**I forgot, thanks to my cousin Mashfi and my friend Aparna for discussing this story with me.**

* * *

The rangers arrived at the city central.

"o… I wanna eat those moogers !" Mike said without thinking.

"Mike !" Emily nudged him.

"what ? I'm hungry. Why the battle has to be now….." Mike was really annoyed

"the Nighloks don't have your meal schedule, hu?" Kevin teased.

Then Antonio arrived. "sorry I'm late guys."

"is this your time to show up ?!" Mike poured out his annoyance, "what about the fish you promised ?"

"sorry, got busy, but I'll make up for it !" Antonio apologized.

"enough talk everyone, now focus to battle." Jayden said

The rangers started to fight, it was only moogers, they were almost done but then…..

"hello Rangers." A cold, mystic voice greeted them.

Everyone turned around and saw a new Nighlok, it looked very… complicated.

"having a good time ?" the Nighlok asked.

" A female Nighlok?' Kevin looked at the others.

"that's right. The name is Adromida. And I'm here to do which no other Nighlok has done before." She said in a creepy tone.

"and what's that ?" Mike asked ignorantly.

" DESTROY YOU !" suddenly Adromida disappeared and the rangers were being hit from different direction.

"we can't even see her !" Kevin yelled, trying to block.

"scattershot !" Antonio commanded, but the scattershot got scattered on him instead !

"aww… I didn't know it hurts _that_ much !" Antonio said.

"why does the nighloks always do this !" Mike was still annoyed…..

Adromida injures everyone and then leaves, in a blink of an eye.

"this nighlok's playing with us." Jayden gravely said, standing up.

* * *

"this Nighlok is much more powerful than any other. It almost got us. We have to come up with a new plan to defeat it." Jayden said while pacing around the room.

"hmm… this Nighlok reminds me of someone…" Mia thoughtfully said.

"Duplicator ?" Kevin suddenly said.

"ya, she has the multiplication power like duplicator !" Emily pointed out.

" but Adromida is much more powerful than duplicator, duplicator didn't have 'i_nvisibility_."

"and Duplicator wasn't _hot_." Mike joked.

"Mike !" it earned him a hit from Emily.

"what ? it is a female nighlok !"

The others just rolled their eyes. Antonio chuckled. Then said, " I wonder if those are mirror images too." He paused.

" I still can't find about her in the archives," Ji said from the pile of books. "It seems like she's a mixture of everything !"

"guys, how about we use Octo's ink to make her visible? And our attacks must be fast." Antonio gave an idea.

"like we are as super 'fast' as you !" Mike commented.

"the super mode gives you speed, doesn't it ?" Antonio asked.

"yeah… but we all can't go 'super' at a time !" Mike said.

"well," Kevin stood up, " it would be a lot easier if we could only see Adromida." He points at Octozord, "can he throw ink in mini-form ?" Kevin asked, going near to Octo.

Antonio took Octozord on his hands, "of course, why not ?" he asked.

And just then, Octozord threw it's ink, it landed on Kevin's face, who was standing in front of Antonio. Kevin was covered with ink.

"OCTO ! did I tell you to do that ?!" Antonio yelled.

Emily handed a napkin to Kevin.

"hi hi…. Never doubt the Octo !" Mike said with a wide grin.

Everyone except Kevin started to laugh, Kevin was mad.

"ANTONIO ! is that what you teach to your zord !"

"sorry !" Antonio made a face as if he was scared, "well guys, until Adromida comes back, I'm gonna make up for my treat. Be at Roseberry park at 1 pm." Antonio quickly finished his words and ran out, leaving a laughing group of friend behind him….. _not for long…_

* * *

In the Netherworld,

"ooo aa oo, Adromida's strong !" Octoroo commented.

" hu, you just seem as useless as Deker to me." Serrator said.

" SILENCE ! soon my plan will work out and the samurais will be a broken team." Adromida said with a laugh.

"and how're you gonna do that, by playing around ?" Serrator didn't seem happy.

"hmm…. I have to apply a _better_ trick…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I know, even if the beginning parts seems common and boring, please, keep reading ! oh, and the rating may go up to T.**

msf- good question, I like this type of questions being asked. well, chap ! was an intro, the storyline still has to come, I know it would seem confusing, if you keep reading you'd know. For your answer, no, Antonio did NOT have his barracuda blade.

Thank you bandgeek18 for your participation, keep it up !

* * *

Antonio was walking down the street, then suddenly, he notices Adriana sitting in a bench beside the road, in a depressed condition.

Antonio walked near her.

" hey sunshine ! what's with that face ?" he tried to ask it cheerfully.

Adriana looked up, " oh, it's you Antonio. Well, I was just feeling kinda….. sad.

" what is it ?" Antonio sat down.

" nothing,… it's just… after I lost my father, I couldn't make any friends…. I just always feel….. lonely.

Antonio looked sympathetic. " have you ever tried to make friends ?" he asked.

"Not really… but…"

" I get it. You see, it's not a hard thing at all. all you have to do is exchange your thoughts with the others. Let everyone know what qualities you have." Antonio said with kindness.

"thanks for the advice but… I think I'm just not good in talking with people !" Adriana said, still sulking.

" of course you are ! well, I have a couple of great friends."

" really ? will you please take me to them ?" Adriana asked excitedly, looking up at him. There was something in her eyes that Antonio couldn't say 'no',

" sure." He agreed instantly.

_If he only had any idea where this'll lead him._

* * *

At Roseberry park. The rangers were talking with each other. Then Antonio came in.

" hey guys ! look who came to meet us !" he happily said.

" hello !" Adriana's face appeared.

Everyone turned around and saw a beautiful girl standing, her flowy hair and big violet eyes were creating a mystic surrounding.

"sorry… but.. who is she ?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

" this is Adriana, a friend of mine. Adriana, meet my pals Jayden, Mike, Emily, Mia and Kevin." Antonio introduced.

" nice to meet you Adriana." Kevin said.

" come on, sit down here." Emily said.

Adriana sat down between Emily and Mia. Jayden had a doubt in his eyes at first, but it soon faded away.

If Antonio was honest, this statement of Kevin kinda surprised him. Kevin is the one who's not so good with new people. About Jayden too…. Well, Antonio was happy that everyone took Adriana in very quickly, but still…. Something didn't feel right.

Antonio told them everything Adriana had told him, they all assure Adriana.

"don't worry Adriana, we'll be your friends." Mia assured her.

" you guys are so nice, thanks ! Antonio wasn't wrong about you." Adriana happily said.

" so, what do you want to eat ? I'm getting hungry." Mike came to the point.

" o,.. but I wanted to see how Antonio's Barracuda fish kababs tastes."Adriana said with an innocent look.

" O ! and I want to give you my baked bean sprout casserole !"Mia excitedly said.

" hmm, why don't we go to one of your house and then cook ?" Adriana suggested.

Again to Antonio's amazement, everyone instantly agreed and got up,giggling and heading to the obvious destination, Shiba house.

"_it's working."_

**A/N- I'm a bit surprised not getting any questions about the new character…. Guys, feel free to review ! and please keep reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I wish I could just skip the middle part and straight go to the ending,… but it won't make any sense. So I have to write it… even if I hate this chapter ! I promise this won't be a typical OC story.**

bandgeek : again, thank you for sharing your thoughts ! he he…. Keep reading, I think you'll like the turning point.

* * *

" wow ! it's such a big house !" Adrina said with amusement. The rangers just arrived at the Shiba house with Adriana.

" who lives here ?" Adriana again asked, looking around " is this your home Jayden ?"

" yes, well, kinda like all of our home." Jayden replied.

Adriana was still looking around with amazement. Then Ji came out.

" is this a new friend of yours ?" he asked.

" yup. This is Adriana." Antonio said introducing her to Ji.

For a second Ji had a hint of doubt on his face, but soon it faded away.

"O, welcome Adriana." Ji greeted.

"Thank you Mentor." Adriana said politely.

But Jayden suddenly looked concerned, " hu… how did you know he's our _mentor _?!"

"come on, he looks just like a teacher ! you guys must be hanging out here." Adriana said.

Jayden relaxed, Mike nodded " ya, we sure do."

" so….. what about the cooking ?" Adriana came to the point.

" oh of course !" Mia lit up, " come on Antonio, we've got work to do."

" aa… Mia the kababs will be enough for today." Kevin tried to stop her.

"But I want to give Adriana my special dish !" Mia pouted.

" ya, I would like to taste that." Adriana also agreed. Mia grinned.

Everyone looked at Adriana.

"what? Did I say something wrong ?!" Adriana looked scared.

" no… you said a great thing….. come on…" Antonio reluctantly followed Mia to the kitchen, Adriana also joined them.

The others sat in the living room, waiting. They could hear different noises, shouts, bowl clashing from the kitchen

"man….the best and worst cooks are in the kitchen at a time, Jayden, be ready, the kitchen's gonna get burned down today !" Mike exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Mike weirdly, but then, 'BOOM !" everyone heard the sound coming from the kitchen.

"here it goes." Mike mumbled as they all ran towards the kichen. They saw Antonio covered in some kind of food, Adriana trying to help him with a napkin, and a very..happy Mia standing with a triumph smile with her dish.

" sorry Antonio, that was just an accident, but well, I got my dish !" Mia said happily.

"It's okay…." Antonio mumbled and walked passed everyone, everyone started to laugh. _What a bond of friendship they have….._

They all came to the table.

" super sardine chocolate cabbage casserole with seasoning ![!]" Mia presented her dish. Everyone made a weird face just by hearing the name.

Antonio came in with his dish too and put it down. " fish… whatever." He seemed a bit annoyed. Everyone started to eat.

" this looks so yummy.." Adriana put Mia's dish in her mouth and kept eating that without any expression, the others were looking at her.

" is she a robot ?! eating Mia's cooking like that." Antonio thought.

Suddenly the gap sensor went off. Everyone sighed in relief, but,

" what's that ?" Adriana's obvious question.

" oo.. that's an.. alarm…" Jayden wasn't sure what to say.

" fire alarm ?!" Adriana looked concerned.

"no, no, it's just…" Kevin started.

"just to remind us that we have an important project to do !" Antonio managed to say something between truth and false.

" ya, for school." Mike quickly added and they started to leave.

" see you Adriana!" Emily said as they all dashed out.

They were in so much hurry that they didn't see the scowled face of Adriana…..

* * *

The rangers arrived at the spot, a lot of moogers were attacking the people. The rangers started to fight but after a moment...

"Adromida !"

" hello rangers, enjoying the environment ?" Adromida started her quick attack in a blink of an eye, she didn't even give them any chance to use Octo, after a minute she left the rangers with the moogers.

" even the moogers seems so strong now !" Mia stated

"ya," Mike said while slashing a mooger, " I can barely cut through them !"

" there are too many !" Emily said.

Just then, a mysterious figure jumped down in the fighting are, a ranger just like them, only it was… _silver_

" ha ? now who's that ?" everyone's reaction.

" wait.. another Antonio ?" Kevin asked.

Antonio glared through his helmet at him.

" no, it's a girl !" Emily said.

"and more sparkly than me !" Antonio said with a mock-hurt tone.

" could this be another friend of yours Jayden ?" Mike asked looking at Jayden.

" no, I don't remember having anymore friend !" Jayden was surprised too.

The silver ranger took out her sword, which was electrified,

" spark strike ! Lightning bolt !"

The electric strike quickly finished all the moogers. The silver ranger was standing on a car. The others de-morphed and came near her.

She turned around and…

* * *

**A/N- when I planned this story, I didn't know 'silver' was so common. Please don't run away reading this chapter !**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who're reading, now I'm on the least fav part of my story, but the story'll soon proceed to what you saw at the intro !**

I3kk, thank you for not running away ! and he he…. The story is called 'spellbound' after all….. keep letting me know !

* * *

" ooo ! it's _you_ guys !" the voice sounded very familier, the ranger jumped down, demorphed, and..

" ADRIANA !" everyone said in unison. [ not a big surprise, huh ?]

" so you guys are the samurai rangers ! you could've told me ! so that was what the alarm was about !" Adriana had a big smile of excitement, happiness on her face.

" ok, ok, but how did you become a ranger ?!" Jayden asked the most obvious question.

" I always used to watch the rangers and it was my dream to join this amazing team ! and," Adriana walked to Antonio, " Antonio ! why didn't you say you were the Gold Ranger ? you were my inspiration ! I saw at first there were 5 rangers, later a gold ranger joins them. Then I got inspired and finally made my own powers !" Adriana was literally 'jumping' while talking.

" wow… that's…." Antonio couldn't find the right words.

" are we just gonna stand here or go home then talk ?" Mia suggested.

" you're right." Adriana said, the other's also nodded and started walking for the Shiba house.

* * *

After entering the house,

" so, you must have a cool morpher too ?" mike asked Adriana.

" morpher… ya, of course." Adriana put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a black phone, that is 'morpher'.

Antonio snatched the morpher from Adriana's hands.

" so, now the only question comes, should we let he in the team ?" Kevin came to the point a little too quick, as Antonio thought.

" _here begins their big lecture_…" Antonio thought of his first introduction and rolled his eyes.

Jayden seemed to think for a moment, then, " well, why not ? I guess having another ranger would be very nice, we have a gold, so why not Silver ?" Jayden gave his agreement, surprising others.

" wow… since when Jayden has become so nice ?" Antonio mumbled.

"Welcome to the team Adriana." Emily gave her a hug.

" yeah, I'm sure you'll rock !" Mike also cheered.

" well thank you !" Adriana grinned.

" I can tell that we'll be a sparkling team !" Antonio also joined them and patted Adriana. " but wait…. How did you make this morpher ?" he asked.

" well, you're not the only tech-wiz around here !" Adriana laughed and took the morpher from his hands.

Everyone else laughed, Antonio too, welcoming their newest member. _But still something didn't feel right…tech wiz..…_

" ok, so what can we do to welcome our newbie silver ranger ?" Mike asked.

" Let's have a party !" Emily suggested and clapped her hands.

" ya ! I'll get things ready.. come on Adri…" Mia and everyone else also agreed and left very happily for the preparation.

Later. Antonio came to Jayden.

" Jayden, wasn't that decision too quick ?" he asked leaning against the wall.

" what ?" Jayden turned around, " about letting Adriana in ?" he asked.

" ya….." Antonio nodded.

Jayden smirked. " why, are you jealous that you're not the only 'tech-wiz' anymore ?" he asked. Antonio was surprised.

" o come on !" actually, Antonio was happy, very happy that the stubborn leader has accepted a talented ranger like Adriana, but every time he thought about their very quick acceptance, his thoughts drifted back to how Jayden reacted at _his_ joining the team.

" Adriana is great, we can trust her." Jayden went back to what he was doing before.

_Trust_. " yes, but I mean, where are all the 'you have to know the risks' and other questions and talks ?" Antonio asked.

" oh, we know she knows that, that can be dealed with later. And, you're the one who first met her, you two should get along very well." Jayden simply said.

" yes, of course, having her would be awesome… but…." Antonio hesitated.

" now what ? go get ready. You've got some scratches from the fight, Ji'll give you the medicines." Jayden told him.

" okay…." Antonio left without anymore word. " maybe I'm really just feeling a bit sad that they didn't accept me as fast as they did her." He thought.

Back in the Netherworld. Adromida was planning her next moves.

" so now there are 7… should be fun…. Hmm…. The gold's seeing the light,… it's time to fill him with darkness….

* * *

**A/N- what's bugging Antonio ?looking forward for your thoughts !**

**And sorry, I might not be able to update for a week, but I will if I get internet connection, not sure. Just keep reading please !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- again, another chapter I'm not very satisfied about. Tell me what you think.**

" so, now we have another ranger like you in the team" Ji said while bandaging Antonio's scratches.

" yeah, reminds me how you treated me at first…. Aww !" Antonio said and winced as the bandage hurt.

" well she didn't disturb me as a kid." Ji paused, " are you feeling….. jealous ?"

" what's making you all think that ?! Aww ! will you stop hurting me ?!" Antonio felt annoyed. "_ yes, maybe I am acting a bit off ,but why'd I be jealous? I understand, she's such a nice girl, not so cocky like me, so people would like her more." _He thought.

Adriana was listening to their conversation; she entered the room and offered her help. " thanks Adriana," Antonio said.

* * *

Next day, training time. Everyone was in the training area, even Adriana. Ready in her training uniform.

" great sparkling uniform Adriana !" Mia complimented.

" thanks. I made it." Adriana simply said and smiled.

Jayden concentrated on teaching the newest member. " so Adriana, please show us your moves." He said and handed a shinai to her.

" sure." Adriana started fighting with the stick, she had very quick movements, and not to mention, was pretty good.

" it seems you did a very good training," Jayden stood up and smiled, " like our golden friend right there." Jayden eyed Antonio. Antonio rolled his eyes. " _oh, you don't have to compare everything with me._" He thought.

" you should practice with Antonio now." Jayden directed.

They started practicing in pairs, Antonio and Adriana were doing pretty well. Then Antonio launched a very fast attack in a blink of an eye, and it wasn't possible for even Jayden to dodge, Adriana definitely got hit and fell on her face.

" teach me how you do that." Adriana said as she got up.

" sorry, I hope you didn't get hurt ?" Antonio said, but Adriana looked fine. " it's actually a surprise attack," Antonio continued, " in fact, I came across this idea right now !"

" so you invent new techniques ?" Adriana asked with amusement.

" yeah, sort of." Antonio shrugged " different types of nighloks show up, so sometimes we need to change techniques." He said.

" but sometimes traditional techniques works the best." Kevin opened his mouth.

" right now I guess that trick might work against Adromida." Mike pointed out. The others also nodded.

" Adromida ? a nighlok ?" Adriana asked.

" oh ya, a nasty nighlok." Mike waved his hands.

" speaking of which, what's our next strategy against her ?" Emily asked.

" right. Well we couldn't use Octo's ink last time because Adromida just came and vanished." Kevin said.

" ok, we have to try that again." Jayden looked at Adriana, " Adriana, since you'll be fighting with us, you should know our plan properly."

Adriana nodded.

" ok then, we'll surprise her with the surprise attack, that'll give Octo an opening to throw the ink." Antonio explained and pointed at him and Adriana.

" ok, Adriana is also pretty fast I guess." Jayden said.

"alright. Hey, what's your symbol power ?" Antonio looked at Adriana and asked.

" oh, It's… Electricity. I should've said before." Adriana answered.

" we should practice more. We haven't figured what to do about the multiplication power." Jayden said. " Adriana you still have much to learn."

They all began practicing again. After a while, the gap sensor went off.

" here we go." Mike mumbled as they all ran inside.

"north lakeside, let's go !" Jayden's usual command and they all ran out.

" Adromida. Can't say I'm surprised." Mike said as they arrived at the spot.

" ah, such a nice pleasure to meet you again. Is that a new friend you brought ?" Adromida said, noticing another ranger with them.

" yes and now we're even more powerful. We'll definitely beat you this time !" Jayden firmly said.

Adromida laughed and suddenly there were the fast attacks. After a minute she stopped for a second.

"NOW !" Jayden shouted.

Antonio was waiting for this moment, He and Adriana ran towards the nighlok for the surprise attack, but….

" Ha ha ha.. !" Adromida caught Antonio's blade and avoided the attack, as if she's been prepared.

" HUH ! How ?" Antonio was dumbfounded.

Octozord was right behind, Adromida scratched it too, Octo fell on the ground.

" OCTO !" Antonio shouted.

" how could this be ?!" Jayden and the others were also surprised.

They all started their attacks, but NOTHING worked, it seemed like Adromida knew every move they're gonna make. _This is too weird…._

The rangers were getting exhausted. Adriana seemed very… weak in the fight, like she didn't know what to do. " _it's her first real battle, it's natural that she'd be nervous."_ Antonio thought.

In the end, the rangers couldn't lay a scratch on Adromida, rather they got badly beaten up. They home returned after the fight.

" this is frustrating !" Mike complained.

" I didn't know my first nighlok would be this scary." Adriana said and sat down.

" and this is threatening." Jayden said in a grave tone. The others looked at him. " it seems like Adromida is getting all of our inside news."

The rangers nervously exchanged looks.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- **I'm sooo sorry for keeping you waiting this long, I was out of internet connection. But I'll be super fast from now on !**

It's been peaceful for quite some days, Adromida didn't disturb them. It took a while for the rangers to recover from the last attack, but now they were doing fine. Adriana was a big help, she recovered the fastest and helped mentor to look after the others.

Antonio was going out for fishing, no one paid attention, not like they ever did, Antonio always went to fish and came back alone. And after Adriana's arrival, everyone seemed to be busy with her, even Jayden had to learn some moves from her, she often challenged Kevin and Mike in training and Video games respectively, and the Mia, Emily and Adriana often had girl's day out.

Adriana came and started walking beside Antonio.

" hey, we never went to another fishing trip." She said.

" that's true, since you've become a ranger, we've been quite busy…" Antonio replied.

" mind if I join you today ?"

" of course not! I was going to say that, it's not like I get a friend to join me every day." Antonio glanced at others, doing their own works.

" alright ! let's go !" Adriana excitedly said. Antonio just smiled at her enthusiasm and walked forward.

The lakeside was quite that day, and it was afternoon, the two rangers peacefully sat down beside the shining lake.

" so, which fish do you think we'll get today ?" Adriana asked.

" which one do _you_ want ?" Antonio asked in reply.

" hmm…. Let's try Salmon today." She suggested.

" ok, let's see if we can get enough of that." Antonio took out his gear and rods. " hey, let's do one thing," he suggested, " if we get any other fish, we'll take it home, and, I'll cook up the salmons right here.' He finished and looked at Adriana for her answer.

" yay ! that'll be great ! I never fully tasted your fishes anyways." Adriana happily said.

Antonio smiled. Then they both started to catch fishes. It was a good day, fishes were biting. Antonio never enjoyed fishing like he was today.

" you won't get your hook attached to my one this time, right ?" Adriana asked.

" ha ha, no, I hope not.' Antonio replied and laughed. Adriana sure can joke.

They caught many fishes, and strangely, they got only one salmon. But it was big enough.

" so, want me to cook this fish for you, señorita ?" Antonio bowed with his usual cockiness.

" sure, Señor Garcia." Adriana giggled.

Antonio used a new recipe for his special 'Salmon seasoning', Adriana watched as he cooked. It was done very quickly, then Antonio served it.

" my Special dish for a special friend !" Antonio said as he put down the dish in front of Adriana. " now tell me how it is !"

Adriana took a bite, " this is great !" Adriana kept eating, " how do you make them taste like this ?!' she asked with amusement.

Antonio smiled and shrugged, " well, you're the first one tasting this." He said.

" come on, aren't you gonna eat ?" Adriana asked him to join too.

" do I have a choice ?" Antonio laughed, grabbed his plate and took a seat beside Adriana.

It was almost time for sunset, the setting sun created a mystical light. They watched the sunset.

" just imagine what would happen if that light was gone." Adriana sighed.

" we're not letting that happen, right?" Antonio smiled and looked at her. Adriana _smiled_ too.

_This almost felt magical…_

_ high above the sky somewhere, a thunder roared from a dark cloud._

* * *

**A/N- can see some cheeses….. well, this is the 'sweetest' I can write. He..he.. this chapter is not just fluff, it has upcoming importance .**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I'm trying to be very quick posting the chapters, so please review ! they're my inspiration guys ! **

* * *

Next day, Antonio entered the house. Adriana was trying to play the flute with Emily. Mia was… cooking maybe. Scary news. Then, Mike came out. His face looked kinda annoyed.

" Antonio, I told you I didn't push your car on purpose, then why did you do this ?!" Mike held out his console, soaked in water.

" huh ? why'd I do that…. And when did we play cars anyways ?!" Antonio was confused.

Mike rolled his eyes, " oh, we were playing 'need more speed', then you put this in water _just_ in front of my eyes, don't play all innocent."

" but I wasn't even here….." Antonio didn't get what mike was talking about.

" then was that your ghost I was playing with ?' Mike said, "you're gonna buy me another console." He stuck out his tongue. " the latest one.' He added with a smirk.

" ok..ay…." Antonio scratched his head. "_how can Mike see me here when I was out this whole morning ?"_

Just then the gap sensor went off, everyone rushed in.

" Adromida again." Ji said.

"let's go, then we'll see what can be done." Jayden said and they all rushed out.

"what strategy are we going to follow ?" Antonio asked Jayden while running.

Jayden sighed. "honestly, I don't know what will work." He said.

They arrived at the spot. The thing is all of them were getting tired of their fight with Adromida. When they arrived, Adromida was already messing with the general people.

"that is enough Adromida !" Jayden shouted.

"we're finishing this right here !" Mike also said.

"aren't those words too old and common ?" Adromida whined. "bring it on !" she started attacking, the rangers too.

"guys, let's use our special attacks !" Jayden said and launched his attack, but Adromida instantly dodged without taking any hit.

"hu ? no nighloks ever did that !" Jayden said.

"your moves are too predictable." Adromida said and slashed him down.

"Jayden!" the others came forward too, but it was the same with everyone, Adromida knew when, how and in which way they'll attack. And today, she seemed more interested to play with their own tricks then to use her quick attacks.

Adriana was going to attack, and for a split second Antonio saw her disappearing. This seemed odd. But even Adriana failed to hit Adromida.

"we need something new !" Kevin said when they were trying to get up.

"what about quintuple slash with super spin ?" Antonio said, it's a technique they used only once.

"right, let's try that, it can work." Jayden agreed. The 5, now 6 of them sent the slash and Antonio added the super spin on the way, it went to Adromida's direction but… no, still not a scratch.

"she avoided that too ?" Emily couldn't believe.

It's too much, the rangers were getting frustrated.

"we're not losing. Come on Adriana, let's do a double speed attack." Antonio said. They stood up, first Adriana quickly ran and launched, then Antonio came, putting his 3 discs in his barracuda blade, launched his attack quickly but Adromida caught his blade…..

**A/N- see ya in the next chapter ! gradually coming to the turning point….**


	11. this is it

Antonio felt like a high speed jet plane just stopped, Adromida caught him,

"the taste of your salmon seasoning could be better Garçia." Adromida said.

This simple line hit Antonio like a thunder. He felt like a daze was just broken, as if he just woke up from a trance. His thoughts rustled back again.

Adromida threw him down too, but Antonio couldn't respond. Adromida attacked, rampaged, and hurt the rangers more, like all the time and left. Antonio looked at Adromida and everything became clear as day.

"_how can she know about the salmon seasoning ?"_

* * *

"this is too frustrating !" Mike shouted as they entered the Shiba house. "looks like whatever we do is sure to fail ! Adromida will know everything !"

" I'm not seeing any hope." Mia said and sighed. They were all tired, frustrated, depressed. They sat on the floor of the dojo, all except Antonio.

Mentor also came, "you've faced many tough monsters before. But this time…." Mentor's voice trailed off, he too, was getting the feel of hopelessness.

" this nighlok is different, completely." Emily said.

" she knows EVERYTHING we plan, or our moves. How can we even beat someone like that ?!" Mike said in the same way.

" she really knows everything about us, that's the biggest problem." Jayden said and looked at Antonio from the corner of his eyes.

"and we don't know how she's knowing that." Kevin remarked.

"seems like she's spying on us. having someone to inform." Jayden gravely said.

" guys, have hope !" Adriana spoke up, "we can never accept defeat, it's not over yet !" she tried to cheer them up.

Antonio was silent the whole time, he didn't say anything. He stared at Adriana. He didn't want to believe it, but everything hinted towards it. _She is the spy._

" yeah Adriana, you're right." Jayden smiled for the first time in a while. "we cannot give up. That's our motto."

Antonio then looked at Jayden, tensed look on his face. Adriana started aiding their wounds, everyone seemed to feel better at Adriana's presence and hopeful words but it was opposite for Antonio, he felt worse.

" _can't they understand anything ?"_ he thought.

"Antonio, are you ok ?" Kevin asked after a while seeing the quite Antonio, but Antonio didn't know why, his voice sounded more doubtful that caring.

"yeah, just…thinking." He replied.

Everyone turned in early, Antonio was left with his thoughts.

"_only Adriana was with me at the lake, and she is the only one who had my salmon seasoning. How did Adromida mention that ?"_ the answer was obvious. " _it has to be the only answer. And all of this began after Adriana arrived._" Antonio was feeling very tensed. Suddenly all the facts were clear to him, and he felt that he was the only one who realized that. The others were still amazed with Adriana.

For a moment Antonio was also feeling the same way, but just a single line today has brought him back to light. "_I can't believe Adriana betrayed us like that_."

Antonio couldn't sleep. He got up, " I have to be sure."

Late night. Antonio managed to get Adriana's morpher, he came in his room, opened it and studied it for a while, then closed it.

"I knew it. This has no morphin grid access." Antonio said under his breath and clenched his teeth.

He stood in the darkness with the thought of the horrible danger of the team.

**A/N- finally feeling good… !**


	12. Revelation

Chapter 12- Revelation

**A/N- thanks for reading guys ! the story has reached it's climax part, so enjoy ! and sorry if the recent chapters are a bit short. Just reveling bit by bit ! :D **

* * *

"_though it's hard to believe, Adriana has to be the spy."_

"_what I should do is inform the others immediately, but…"_ Antonio hesitated. The recent behavior of his team mates was worrying him. " _they don't seem like they'll believe me if I say this. It's like we were all living under a trance."_ Antonio sighed. "_they can understand someone's passing the info, but still no one's having any doubt on her."_ Antonio thought for a while.

"_how can the nighloks get a human to work for them anyway ?are they forcing her or something?I'm not sure about all the facts, but no one would believe me."_ Antonio decided, "_I need proof."_

* * *

Afternoon. The sun was shining brightly over the lake, creating a beautiful environment. But Antonio didn't have the mind to look at that.

Adriana was standing beside the lake, her hair flowing in the wind. She seemed pretty much the same as the first day, but still very different than he knew. Antonio approached her.

"Adriana." He called from behind. Adriana looked back.

"hey Antonio." Adriana said with a smile, _an evil smile_, Antonio can finally see that.

Antonio didn't smile. He had to know the truth. He took a deep breath.

"Adriana, how did you know I was a tech-wiz the first time you mentioned it ?" Antonio asked, pointing out the suspicions from the beginning.

Adriana looked a bit taken aback at this question, "ah…. It's easy to see…" she said with a faint voice.

" no," Antonio stopped her, "everyone can see I'm a fisherman, that would be alright. But it's not possible to know about my technical knowledge from my appearance." He paused.

Adriana turned her face away, she didn't have any answer. A scowl appeared on her face.

"it wasn't possible for you to know that I made my own morpher." Antonio continued. " you just came to know about our ranger life then."

"what are you saying…." Adriana tried to smile nervously facing him, but Antonio's expression didn't change.

There was a silence, Antonio had the feeling that Adriana also understood that he's suspecting her.

"I made that fish _only_ for you." Antonio began again. "how did Adromida know about that ?"

Adriana faced her back, still didn't look at him, she clenched her fists.

"and lastly," Antonio held out Adriana's morpher, "your _morpher_ has no access to morphin grid, that is, it has no power to morph." He paused for answer.

"this is nothing. You're not a ranger." He said again. Antonio could see the angered/tensed condition of Adriana.

Antonio walked further towards Adriana, "what game are you playing Adriana?" he demanded.

Adriana knew there's no point of playing now, she's been caught. She smiled that weird smile…

"I don't know how or why…" Antonio began… but suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Adriana spun around, and Antonio felt a spark hitting him, he flew back.

When he looked up, Adriana was flickering, back and forth to another form…

Adromida.


	13. the turning point

**The turning point**

Antonio couldn't believe his eyes.

"Adriana….. how could you ?!" was the only thing came out from his mouth.

Standing before him, was a new 'Adriana', the flickering image gave the view of the nighlok they've been fighting.

Adriana, or Adromida laughed, 'you see the light too quickly, huh?"

She threw a blow again. "this gold ranger's too clever, I knew you'll stand in my way. But this quickly, I didn't expect it." She said.

Antonio slowly got up, " you…. are Adromida." Antonio didn't know what to feel. That's why he felt something bugging him from the beginning.

"but.. but how…." Suddenly everything became clear to Antonio, "you can turn into humans. You were creating that illusion to us !" Antonio said while tackling her, Adromida was still in her human form.

"you used your multiplication ability to create another 'Adriana' at the times of fighting !" Antonio continued "that's why Adriana seemed so weak in battles, _you_ were using the full power then." He realized.

"there was no spy then. You yourself were living with us." Antonio was still trying to absorb the shock.

"you got it all right goldy. That's what my ability is, you must agree it's impressive, huh ?" Adromida asked. "I ripped you off like no other nighlok could!" Adromida was happy at her deeds.

"it's you who played with Mike that day isn't it?" Antonio narrowed his eyes, "taking my shape….. why did you do that?" he asked.

Adromida smirked, "I felt like doing that." She replied lightly.

"you're playing with illusions. All your ranger form, Adriana are actually all illusions !" Antonio said.

"Aha. A trick of light. That's why I need the light to get eliminated!" Adromida raised her tone and lunged for Antonio, Antonio was lucky to avoid the attack. Adromida wasn't actually fighting, she seemed more like playing.

"Adri….Adromida… I thought I could trust you for a time." Antonio still felt heartbroken at such type of betrayal.

"yeah, you were the hardest one to manage. But it almost worked."

"but you made a mistake.' Antonio looked at her. "you said something you shouldn't have."

Adromida scowled. "that stupid fish. You're too clever, that's why it's necessary to get rid of you."

"about that, what did you do to the others ? why are they trusting you like that ?" Antonio asked.

"o, I didn't do anything." Adromida replied, "they just trust me." Adromida brought her face closer, "probably more than they do to _you_." She backed away.

Then suddenly a lot of moogers appeared out of the gaps.

" I still can't believe you did this." Antonio muttered and took out his morpher, it was time to fight.

"ow, but I still have a better way to finish this." Adromida said

"you won't get away with your nasty plan !" Antonio said and they both attacked, Antonio fell on the ground, then stood up. They stood face to face….

Then the rangers came at the spot, the gap sensor must've informed them. They were surprised at the scene.

"what's going on ?" Mike asked.

Instantly, 'Adriana' pointed her finger at Antonio and said with a shaky voice,

"he attacked me, he's been passing the infos, He's the betrayer !"

**A/N- I can finally shout out ! Adriana's NO OC ranger ! it's not an OC story ! I hate Adriana ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- thanks for reading this everyone, keep your thoughts coming. this is where everything changes.**

A lot of moogers, a morphed Antonio, and a shivering Adriana. There they stood, attacking stance.

Adriana's sudden acting surprised Antonio, this nighlok sure can act. He felt his disgust rising up. "Guys, don't listen to her! She's the betrayer!" he said right after her. "This is Adromida!"

"Whom do we believe?" Mia looked from Adriana to Antonio.

"_Did they even hear what I said?"_ Antonio thought.

Jayden stood silent for a second. Then, he picked his spinsword, put a disk,

"I didn't expect this from you, _Antonio_." Jayden said gravely.

Antonio was left shocked, for how many times in a row? The words were like a bolt from the blue on Antonio. But before he could say anything, with a blink of an eye, the rangers came attacking him. Everything happened so quickly and a minute later Antonio found himself trying to defend his friend's attacks. Antonio saw an indescribable look on Adriana's face before her….. Antonio couldn't see her anymore.

"Guys! You're making a mistake!" Antonio tried to correct them, "it's not me, and it's Adriana! She's the nighlok we've been fighting with, Adromida! She's the traitor!"

But they hardly paid any attention to his words; they were all, all 5 of them, fighting against Antonio. The moogers, however, took the side of Antonio and the rangers had to fight with them too. This made the others surer that Antonio has joined the nighlok's side. Why they played this trick, Antonio didn't know.

"_Is this even possible? They're actually thinking I'm the traitor?"_ Antonio couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. Antonio wasn't fighting; he was only defending himself from the other's attacks, and continuously saying the truth, what actually happened, over and over again.

"What are you doing?! Guys WAKE UP! Why aren't you believing me?! It's ADRIANA! ADRIANA IS ADROMIDA! A nighlok!" he yelled again shaking one of them.

Antonio could hardly keep up with them, five against one. He didn't have any wish to hurt his friends, but it seemed like that they _really_ wanted to finish him off.

Who could imagine this even in their strangest nightmare? After Antonio came to know about Adromida's true tricks, he thought now everything would become fine, the others will finally realize the fact and they'll beat her together. But things got twisted instead… first Adriana, now his own friends.

Jayden was the one fighting him all the time, he, nor the others believed a word Antonio was saying.

"This is very bad Antonio." Jayden's angry voice came out. "I am ashamed to admit that we were friends." Anger was pouring out.

Then, Jayden pulled out the Fire Smasher, ran towards Antonio, and straightly stabbed it through Antonio's chest.

It happened so quickly, Antonio flew back, a cry, his suit vanishing. He tried to look up

"Jay…." Antonio saw some hazy figures of the rangers in front of him…. disbelief in his eyes.

Then everything went black.


	15. torture

**A/N- the storyline of the intro has come. This part was written on 29.01.13 in my note book, when I was typing this, I started to wonder, really, me ?this is where things really get bad. thank you to everyone who're reading.**

* * *

In a cold, abandoned warehouse. Darkness. No, there was a little light. Yes, and some people, 2, no, 5 teens. Jayden ? yes, there stood his friends, all 5 of them in front of him. This must be the end of the nightmare. But….. why there was _anger _in their eyes ?

Antonio opened his eyes, hoping to end this misunderstanding, but was greeted with Kevin's kick.

"tell us, what informations did you pass ?" Kevin asked, grabbing his collar, shaking him. "how much do they know ?" he asked again.

Antonio just stared at him, then everyone, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. For some reason he felt _very_ weak. Then he remembered.

Antonio was bleeding like an open shower. His inside was burning, literally. He's been hit with 'the fire smasher'. But still, _they didn't seem to care…._

"tell us why you did this !" Mike's shout brought Antonio to reality.

"I didn't." Antonio weakly said. "I didn't do it."

"YOU LIAR ..!" Jayden growled and was about to stab the spinsword, but Mia and Emily grabbed him from two sides.

Antonio flinched, and stared at Jayden. His eyes deep, teary. Trying to say "_how could you do all this ?" _

Kevin pulled him up to stand.

"speak, up." He commanded. Jayden's eyes were burning.

"you're making a mistake." Antonio repeated the same thing again. "Adriana is the culprit. You have to stop her ! Ahhhgh !" Antonio fell on the grounds by Jayden's kick in his guts.

He tried to get up, "why don't you believe me ?!" he was almost begging them to listen.

"why would we ? we should've understood, he has no dedication, all he did was spend time on fishing." Kevin said.

" and easily contact with the nighloks by staying away from the house." Jayden pointed.

Antonio couldn't believe his ears, they are doubting him like _this_ ?

"I can't believe we let him in the team. What a horrible mistake that was !" Kevin continued.

"Now look, for you, the nighloks knows everything about us ! we can't beat them !" Mike said in the same tone.

"why would I ever do that ? didn't I earn any trust from you ? Guys, believe me !" Antonio tried again. Jayden threw him to the wall.

"what are you doing…?" but he was slammed against the wall.

"I hate to think that I had you as my friend Antonio." Jayden said. "you're a disgrace to all the rangers that ever lived." He finished by slamming Antonio again.

"_no. this is not happening. It's all just a dream_." Antonio tried to think, wishing to end this nightmare. But sadly that didn't happen, and he couldn't stop them in his weak condition.

"You're losing humanity !" Antonio finally managed to say, the words hurting him more than the physical tortures. He was kicked down again.

"you're under a spell !" Antonio cried. "try to wake up ! Adriana made you all blind !" he tried to wake them up.

But then a punch, then crack, everyone heard a sound of breaking bones. Antonio fell on his face, ribs broken. He started to cough violently.

No flesh and blood can bear such torture. How can the others be so heartless ? why didn't they feel any mercy for their poor friend? Of course, were even considering him as friend. This was the only question in Antonio's mind. He couldn't keep up much longer, he was getting weaker by the minute. Still, they had no mercy.

"Someone believe me !" Antonio looked at the girls, " Mia ? Em?" he asked with hope.

So far Mia and Emily have been silent. Not saying or doing anything. Jayden was the most aggressive, Kevin was closest to him, then Mike.

Mia came forward, stood in front of Antonio, and…. Slapped him.

"I thought I trusted you Antonio." She said in a grave tone.

"I thought you were such a great and fun person." Emily said, tears in her eyes. "but that was wrong."

They were just like themselves. Antonio's last hopes were shattered. He stared at them. "you're all the same." He whispered. They were not behaving like they're in a trance or something. That's what surprised Antonio most. None of his friends believed him, there was a nighlok out in the team, and he was the only one who knew it. But he was being destroyed, by his own friends.

"there's still a nighlok in the team." Antonio tried for the last time. " Adriana got you all spelled. She, is the nighlok Adromida ! It might be too late when you realize." He saw the coming danger of the team, the world.

"Adriana is a true, one fine addition." Jayden clenched his teeth. "you, are nothing."

"can't you see it ? it all started _after_ she arrived !"

"yes and she uncovered your truth." Jayden simply replied.

Antonio was speechless for a moment. " is there a reason you're not believe me but that Adriana ?" he really wanted to know.

"that's ENOUGH!" Jayden roared and started to kick Antonio, several times.

"stop it, please stop !" Antonio begged them. "what did I do to make myself so untrustable ? can't we logically discuss it with Adriana ?"

Not to mention, Adriana was nowhere to be seen. She vanished from the attack.

"no." Jayden abruptly said. "and you know what, you don't deserve to be a ranger anymore." With that, he held out Antonio's morpher, dropped it on the ground, and crushed it under his feet. Electric sparks coming out.

The samurai gold's morpher was destroyed.

Antonio sat shocked, feeling all his dreams and hopes, life and work shattering into pieces, just like his morpher.

"I told you he was never to be trusted." Kevin said with annoyance. "such a unorthodox person can never go with real samurais."

"and Adriana is…." Antonio quietly started, but,

"you say that another time about Adriana….!" Jayden grabbed Antonio's throat, Antonio thought he'll lose his breath.

"A betrayer. You're the most pathetic human I've seen ! a human who willfully joins the nighlok !" Mia shouted.

" do you think that's the reason I came back ? to betray you ?"

"oh yes." Mike came forward "now say, why are you doing this ?" he asked for the last time.

"I'm not." Antonio whispered.

But Mike took his forest spear and put it down on Antonio's arm. Antonio didn't even have the energy to respond.

"what will get you to answer ?!" Jayden was desparate.

Then suddenly, the samuraizer rang. Jayden answered, listened.

" the nighlok's back in town" he said to the others. Everyone nodded.

"but what do we do with _him_?" Mike asked, pointing at Antonio.

Jayden looked at him, "leave him here. Let him regret and die."

With this cruel word, they all ran outside, when they reached the door,

"Jayden," Antonio's voice seemed to come from far away, cracked.

They paused in their track and looked back.

"try to look for the flickering light sometimes. It'll help you to see the ultimate sophistication in the simplest way." Antonio said, a sad smile crossing his face.

No one understood what he meant. Jayden frowned, shook his head, then they all ran out.

Antonio stared at their trail, with a sight of a hopeless, dreamless person, all lost, ther're really gone, nothing had any meaning now, dark and hazy…

_"Todo se ha ido"_

Everything was black again.

* * *

**Seems cruel? Well, comparing with all the cruelties happening everyday around us, the whole world, it's nothing.**

Translation-

_Todo se ha ido- everything is gone._

(I used google translate, so any mistake in Spanish is not my fault !)


	16. see it at last ?

**A/N- the storyline of the intro comes before this chapter, but the ****_exact_**** same thing isn't happening in the story. If that happens, then the later part of it might get similar with another story. Still, the suspense isn't over. Keep reading, there'll also be a sequel of this.**

* * *

The rangers arrive at the place they've been informed, trying to keep the thoughts in their mind away. Adromida was standing there, with a smile they've never seen before. But were they in the condition of seeing anything?

"we figured everything out Adromida !" Jayden shouted as they stood in front of Adromida. "we know how you came to know about all of our plans, who spied for you nighloks."

Adromida's smile grew bigger. "very well then. I'll finally finish you now."

"you can't play your trick anymore, your informer is finished." Kevin said

"so is my job." Adromida smiled again and started her attacks.

"you have a great team bond, huh ?" Adromida asked while tackling Jayden.

"we trusted our team mate, but he breached that trust." Jayden said. "except that, yes, our bond is great."

Adromida's nighlok face seemed to give a smirk. "right." She said in a sarcastic tone. "though I've done what I planned, I can still keep on playing. That'll be a great advantage for us." Adromida laughed to herself.

"Jayden, now we can finally form a plan." Mia said.

"but what ? Adromida already knows too much about our moves, thanks to that jerk." Kevin said.

"Let's use our senses to track the enemy." Jayden suggested.

"you think that old trick'll work ?" Adromida said and laughed, not to mention, the rangers were all blasted.

"That Antonio….!" Jayden growled and lunged for Adromida. But this time Adromida didn't move, she stood there and tackled Jayden. she seemed like she was enjoying the situation , she was playing again.

"now you answer us, how did you get one of the humans to spy for you?" Jayden asked her.

"you humans are too easy to get." Adromida replied.

"however it was done, that was pretty smart move for you nighloks." Jayden said "and I was such a fool to believe him all this time." He mumbled the last part.

Adromida laughed loudly, "this is even better than I thought ! you're truly believing this !"

Adromida was lazily tackling them then,

"this should do it !" Emily came forward with her earth slicer, moving it with a different manner, but Adromida caught it and just threw her aside.

"Kevin, attack one by one, in the right sequence." Jayden said, everyone nodded. As usual, Adromida dodged all of them.

"none of our spectacular idea's gonna work !" Mike exclaimed.

"aren't you still missing another ranger ?" Adromida said playfully.

"Adriana," Jayden looked around, finally remembering about the newest ranger.

"that betrayer Antonio hurt her so badly then ?" Jayden said.

"she's probably injured and resting at home." Emily positively said. "right now we have to deal with her."

Adromida gave a loud laugh, seeing how her tricks worked _so_ well. "that form is not needed now then." She thought.

"ok then, what else did my spy do?" Adromida asked as if eager to listen.

"you wanna listen ? lived blending with us, like such a happy kid, and having the advantage of being Jayden's friend. Who could've thought he can do such a thing ?" Mike said while trying to attack.

"nice person you chose for spying." Mia said.

"is that so ? come on, he wasn't that bad !" Adromida said again. She was having fun listening to their thoughts.

"talked as if he's so loyal….but, passing the infos while fishing all day. Heh." Kevin said, showing his annoyance.

Adromida seemed like she was smirking. "your complains are so delightful."

"why do you seem so happy ?!" Kevin asked, "don't you get it, your tricks are all over !"

"oh yes, yes. I just need to learn to cry ! it's all over!" Adromida said, "for you. Your misery has just begun." She whispered to herself.

Her speedy attacks started again, the rest of the time contained rough fighting, with the rangers losing of course. They were getting tired and frustrated.

"I'll just leave you with this again," Adromida said and turned away,

Kevin threw a shot from his hydro bow in frustration, surely it missed Adromida, but Rather it hit a street light. The light started to flicker, very normal thing… but that's when it happened.

"is that….is that….."


	17. realization

**A/N- I found this latter part of the story hardest to write. A lot of emotions going on, but hard to express those properly in words. I hope the writing isn't too bizarre ! accept my apologies**.

* * *

Adromida was flickering. Something completely new. But that flicker wasn't the surprise, it was the _other figure._

"A…. Adri…..Adria…na ?" Mia somehow managed to open her mouth.

The world suddenly seemed to stop. The flickering picture, this time, it was a very familiar figure, their beloved, Adriana.

"_Adriana is Adromida !"_

The rangers felt like they were coming back from another different world, the whole thing changing in a split second. The dice of the game just got reversed.

"_Adriana's the betrayer ! she's a NIGHLOK !"_

Antonio Garcia's voice seemed to echo everywhere now, reminding them what a terrible mistake they have made. The words were frozen in their mind, finally melting down.

"Antonio" they whispered.

They realized. After ALL these, the brave and 'smart' rangers realized what they've actually done.

Adromida stood up. "so you saw it. Stupid light." She said with annoyance. Or should the rangers say 'Adriana'..?

The rangers couldn't move, or believe what they were thinking a few seconds ago. In front of them, stood the nighlok, who's other form is Adriana.

"it's _you_ ?" Mike couldn't even believe himself.

"ok, the cover is blown. But that doesn't mean it's over." Adromida said to them, observing their dumbfounded condition.

"it will be very easy to get rid of you, because of such a mental condition ! you're fighting with yourselves now, you can't do anything anymore !" Adromida teased.

But the ranger's mind seemed locked, the feeling of their guilt came to them. How could they've been so blind ?

"what were we doing ?!" Emily asked to Mike, it came out like a whisper.

"_why don't you believe me ?! don't you see, it all started after she arrived!"_

"we didn't really do those to Antonio, right ?" Kevin looked up, everyone was left speechless. They felt like a trance just broke out from them, but still, they could clearly remember every bit of their activities and thoughts they had.

Jayden fell on his knees, couldn't think about his actions anymore. Of all of them, he's been the rudest.

"I… I… wanted to kill my friend…?" the thought was the biggest burden in their mind. The visions of few hours before started playing in their mind.

"he was telling the truth the whole time. And we…."

Jayden kept sitting horrified, until he was hardly hit by Adromida. He flew back and fell on his face.

"ha ha ha…. Just look at those faces ! so delicious !" Adromida laughed.

Mike seemed to get back his strength and jump for Adromida,

"how dare you made us do those things !" he shouted.

"I made you to do ?" Adromida fell from the sky, "think again, did I make you to attack your own teammate? You all were sooo believing that he deceived you even a minute ago !" she said.

The rangers didn't have anything to say, Adromida, or Adriana, same thing, did have a point. There was a time when they really felt like it.

Mia also got back on her feet, "Adriana, no. Adromida, so you were the spy and attacking us all by yourself the whole time ?"

"we believed you so much….." Emily swallowed.

"your fault." Adromida simply replied.

"but how ?! how was Adriana with us at the time of fighting ?" Mike asked.

'oh, you're really fools. The multiplication, the light. That's why it was necessary to get rid of the sparkling one of you." Adromida said.

Light. They looked around and felt how much they missed the light samurai.

"his calculations were getting so well, he really sees the light, huh ?" Adromida continued. "but you all took a great care of that for me !"

_"wasn't that decision too quick?" _

They remembered Antonio's doubts, he was sensing something from the beginning. If only they had paid any attention….

"you turned us against Antonio and made us believe you so much ! it was all a spell !" Kevin shouted. "_just like he said_."

'oh no, admit it," Adromida smirked, "you never actually trusted him !"

"NO !" Jayden opened his mouth after a long time. "why would we not trust our friend at all ?!"

Adromida shrugged. "only you know that. If you did trust him, why would you even treat him in such a manner ?" she threw the question back.

"but what about Antonio..? is he even….. a…al…" Emily couldn't pronounce the word, alive. They wanted to run back, see if their friend was ok, even though the chance was near zero, in the condition they left him with. But they couldn't.

"keep regretting rangers. You make my work easier." Adromida said and started attacking. The rangers were not in any condition to fight.

"you've finished your own team mate ! think how horrible thing that was !" Adromida kept reminding them. They were demorphed, weak. Mind hurting them much more. At this rate, the destruction of the whole team was a matter of time.

Jayden was beaten enough, Adromida was now attacking the others, Jayden stared at her attacks.

"the flickering light….." He looked at the damaged light, which helped them to learn the truth finally.

_"try to look for the flickering light sometimes. It'll help you to see the ultimate sophistication in the simplest way."_

"the light showed us the truth…" Jayden started to think. Antonio's last words kept echoing in his head….

"JAYDEN ! what are we going to do ?!" Emily or Mia's desperate voice came.

Jayden slowly stood up, " the ultimate sophistication, in the simplest way… simple…" Jayden was thinking hard, eyes closed.

" simplicity is the ultimate sophistication !" Jayden took his sword, calmly,

"nothing." He replied to Emily's question.

Adromida noticed him, "you can still stand, red ranger ? or Jayden ?" she smirked and rushed forward to attack him,

Jayden kept standing his eyes closed, not moving a bit, and when Adromida reached him, he just launched a simple strike.

* * *

**A/N- are you understanding the writing ? please feel free to ask questions.**

**Original quote: "simplicity is the ultimate sophistication" – Leonardo Da Vinchi.**


	18. end it

**A/N- thanks for the reviews everyone ! keep those coming, right now they're the most important thing to me. And sorry for the bizarre writing again.**

* * *

But Adromida stumbled at that strike,…. Sparks coming out of her body.

"what ? you just kept standing and strike me?" she said as if she didn't expect anyone to do such a simple thing.

"NO ! how can I be destroyed by just one strike ?!" Adromida understood that her time was over.

Meanwhile the others managed to walk and come near Jayden.

"what… did you do ?" Mike asked, not understanding how the unbeatable nighlok got beaten all on a sudden.

"simplicity is the ultimate sophistication." Jayden simply replied.

They watched as Adromida was fully destroyed.

"if all those complicated plans and attacks can't hurt her, then this simplest sword strike is the only solution." Kevin realized too.

"He figured this out too….." Mia gulped and whispered.

"this is all so weird…." Mike shook his head, as if trying to get up from a nightmare.

"wait…. That flickering light and….." Emily looked at Jayden, finally realizing Antonio's last words. _Last _?

"guys, we should…." Mia seemed to be in a loss of words, but they didn't get much time, Adromida grew instantly.

"I will not fall to your tricks this time !" Adromida said in her huge form, and lifted her feet to squish the rangers.

Everyone dodged and started running.

"we have to get back to Antonio ! we need to know if he's…" Emily couldn't finish the line.

It's true, they wanted to straight run to their friend, every time Antonio's begging face was flashing in their mind.

"_what have we done_" was the only thought repeating.

But the rangers had no other choice but to call the zords, ranger duty.

Everyone morphed, Jayden took out the black box and put the disc. _Black box._ The best work of their gold ranger. Thoughts of Antonio came back again.

"let's go for the Giga zord." Jayden said and formed the Gigazord, they'll be needing their highest strategy against Adromida.

"I'm not gonna spare you this time !" Adromida seemed super angry and was launching the speedy attacks.

The rangers were in no shape to fight. One part of them wanted to run to their friend, another part said that it's their duty to finish the nighlok first.

"she's become invisible again !" Mike exclaimed.

"Jayden, why not try the Octozord's ink now ?" Kevin gave a suggestion, seeing no other way.

Octozord. Antonio again. It was hard to believe what they said to a person who contributed to the team so much. They were feeling like this, so how Antonio would've felt….

They were hopeless. They left their own friend to die, an ultra-powerful nighlok is beating them… what type of ranger act is it ?

Jayden snapped back to the present, they tried to attack, but now no attacks were working. Adromida was hardly visible.

"be careful. This thing plays with light." Mike said after they missed Adromida.

"light, hey wait, lightzord !" Jayden suddenly remembered.

"summon lightzord ?" Emily asked. "but can _we_ call it…." She wasn't sure. Lightzord, Another invention of Antonio. Mia just sighed. They're needing the help of the gold ranger in every step ? no one ever noticed that.

"no, I mean, why not combine lightzord with this gigazord ?" Jayden suggested.

"is that possible ? well yes, even after this combination we have 2 zords left…..' Kevin sounded unsure.

Antonio's words started to echo in Jayden's mind again, "look for the light, then why not lightzord ? we can even combine the sharkzord with it ! this must be what he meant !" Jayden got the second idea to beat Adromida, yet again from those _last words._

Not to mention they were continuously being hit.

"there's no other way, we at least have to try !" Jayden said and summoned the 2 unused zords, his mind wasn't working clearly, none of the ranger's were. So they're not sure how they did it or which symbol they used, they did it because- they have to.

And it worked. A new zord formation with the remaining two zords.

" Samurai Ultra zord !"

"wow, it actually worked ! I never even thought about trying it !" Kevin said.

"now we can surprise Adromida. With this completely new combination." Mia sounded satisfied.

"heh, making a bigger toy ? still stupid." Adromida teased.

"actually, you're quite weak." Jayden said, "you were just relying on the tricks." Jayden was starting to understand Adromida's nature.

"so what do we do now ?"Mike asked. They took several hits in the meantime.

"simple, just use the lightzord's light to see her position." Jayden said. "let there be light." Antonio's catchphrase.

A light filled the dark sky. The light was all around them, Adromida was moving very fast, but her actual position was seen by the flashing light.

"now ! double katana !" they attacked at once, and this time, it hit her.

"so you hit again….! Looks like you're remembering your friend…." Adromida was getting up.

"quickly, the finisher ! Ultra strike !" they all shouted. Yes, it did hit Adromida, and once again, the nighlok was going down.

"I might be gone rangers, but will the guilt of what you already did ever erase..?" Adromida started to laugh hysterically, then finally, after all this, destroyed.

The end of their biggest problem. She's gone. But no, this wasn't over, still the most important thing was left to see. They may have won, but still tha nighlok was successful. they also lost something very important.

Trust.

They just hoped the light which showed their way was still around.

* * *

**A/N- I'm never good with zord fight descriptions, sorry. But I always thought about this combination. The last few chapters will be the most emotional ones, I just hope I can write them properly. It's my goal not to take more than 2 days to update. So please read !**

**I thought of so many alternatives after this part, which way should I go ? what will happen to Antonio ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- aah ! thank you for your response guys ! so someone actually said that Antonio should die ! hmm… so many alternatives, but this parts will be emotional, either way. Keep reading- and please inform me if you don't understand the writing, it's getting too messed up !**

* * *

The rangers were running, running towards the horror they made. Everything was clear as day now.

_We left him to die._

The spell, or trance, whatever that was, was completely gone by now. But the strange thing is, it didn't feel like a spell, it all felt… so real. They remembered each and everything they did and thought. They could feel the anger, the hatred, all drifted back to utter hopelessness and guilt. Just…. They don't understand why they did it.

The rangers reached the warehouse, the place they left Antonio. They carefully stepped inside the dark rooms. Eyes searching for a certain person they left behind.

Suddenly Emily stepped on something wet, she gasped and looked down, it was blood. A stream of blood, coming from…

The rangers looked up, following the mark, there. There was a figure in a dark corner, from where the blood seemed to come.

Everyone ran towards it. The answer was obvious. It was the person the rangers wanted to destroy.

The rangers gasped at their own deed, it is what _they_ did, not any nighlok. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Antonio was lying lifeless in front of them, in a pool of blood. Just a few hours ago he was all well walking and talking, but now, his body didn't seem to have any trace of life. He looked pale, white as paper, broken and burned.

Emily stood frozen from the horror clenching mike's arm, tears swelled up in her eyes. Kevin didn't know what to do. Mia ran beside Antonio.

"we…. We… didn't actually do this…..right ?" Mike swallowed the gulp in his throat and asked, but even he knew he can't deny what was in front of him.

"how can we ever forgive ourselves….?" Kevin whispered.

"_why don't you believe me ?_" Antonio's tear filled eyes once again flashed in their mind, those eyes now closed.

Jayden dropped on his knees, his mind racing from regret, guilt, and sadness. Sadness for having his brother-like best friend in this condition, with his _own_ two hands.

Same with the others, they didn't even know how to feel. Regret of their own mistake was in their mind.

Jayden held Antonio by the back, tears coming down.

"stay alive." Jayden whispered. "just stay alive, please. You can do anything to us later for this, just… don't die !" Jayden couldn't talk for long, he was crying. The leaders eyes were full of tears.

Everyone gathered around their friend, still hoping this to be a nightmare, and for the best.

_Just how, how could we've done this ?_

An evil laughter kept playing somewhere….


	20. regret

**A/N- ok, I think I really ****_did_**** confuse my readers.**

**Response to deba's question****- I was expecting someone to bring it up ! well, I mentioned it a few chapters earlier, but let's state it clearly- chap 1's continuity is between chap 15 and 16. But, I decided not to use the 'handing him over to the nighloks' part. I agree, that sounds much better, I also imagined how the story'd be like that, but the problem is- some parts will have similarities with another story here (one of my fav story). Maybe not that much, you'll enjoy it, but it's just me. This fact will always bug me, as I try my best not to make my story's theme matching with any other existing ones. I hope you all understand ! :)**

**And don't worry, I'll definitely finish this one, moreover there'll be a sequel of this, so many twists can come ! even one hint is in this chapter-**

* * *

He was rushing back, stumbling with objects, but he couldn't stop, he was running for his life.

"_you don't belong with us." _A combined voice said, very familiar, but sounding horribly unfamiliar right now.

"_you're just like a nighlok. Death is what you deserve"_ the hazy figures of 4 people appeared, his _friends_, now up to destroy him.

He managed to stand back, "g-guys, you're getting it wrong…."

"wrong ?" the faces of the rangers clearly appeared, he was shocked to see that look, they slowly started to approach him with that evil smile….

He turned around and started to run again, not looking back, but he could still hear those voices.

Then he stumbled with someone. Something… red.

"_so, betrayer ?"_ Jayden yanked him up, with a calm tone he said, "_you know, we never trusted you._" That same smile was on his face too.

Antonio started walking back, " no…"

"_it's true_." Antonio turned around to see… Adriana standing, then she transformed into Adromida, "your true place is with _us_."

"I told you, he was nothing but trouble." Antonio looked at the direction of the voice. Mentor Ji ? With the same look on the face.

Jayden smirked, "_we don't really need a sixth ranger."_ He, and the other 4 started to approach to him, he was at a loss of what to do, scared, so scared that he didn't want to believe this.

"come on, the _Sanzu_'s calling you !" Adromida pointed towards a gap.

"be. Destroyed." The rangers said in unison as they were coming closer to him. Antonio kept walking backwards, until his back reached the deadline. There was no place to run, no place to go.

" No, everyone, NOO!"

* * *

Mentor's face was worth looking when they arrived with Antonio. There wasn't anything they could explain. They were in no shape to talk, they could only stay silent at mentor's questioning stare.

Ji quickly took Antonio to the infirmary, and got shocked by the condition he was in. he didn't seem to be ali….

No, there was still a faint pulse. Mentor felt relieved. Still the condition was too horrible, multiple broken ribs, too much blood loss, scratches….burn…..But what's the wound….. fire smasher ?

the rangers were sitting, some standing, in the living room, thinking over the whole thing.

"will he be….. alright?" Emily broke the silence.

But there was no answer to that.

"what…happened to us back there ?" Mike asked everyone.

"it's not just that we scolded him, or just hit him, what we were doing was… too far." Kevin shook his head.

"just think…how much we hurt him. Those words…" Emily said, Remembering what they said to Antonio.

"and that nighlok was eventually beaten from his clue." Kevin remarked. "how did we forget all the times he dedicated for the improvement of this team ?! his qualities,.." Kevin shook his head and looked at the others.

"just think how he felt…."

"do you, really think we actually never trusted…." But Mike couldn't finish his line Emily spoke up,

"Of course Not ! Mike, that wasn't what we really meant, right ? we were being mean, due to.. whatever Adriana did to us." Emily said.

"what type of nighlok was she anyways ?!" Kevin asked.

"Adromida was actually weak. She had a human form, her illusions to trick us was her weapon." Jayden said, still not looking at anyone.

Mentor came out after a while, Mia and Emily ran to him, with one obvious question.

"alive." Mentor gave the shortest answer. But surely they were expecting something better, like 'he'll be fine' from mentor.

"how did this happen ?" Mentor asked, even if they had a feeling that he already knew.

There was an awkward silence for a while, everyone staring at the ground.

"I wanted to kill him." Jayden got the line out very easily. "I wanted to kill my best friend, the one who did so many things for the team." Everyone looked at him.

"_we_ were." Kevin corrected.

Mentor sighed. "pierce a _human_ with the fire smasher, it's meant to be used on monsters, not any human." He paused. "it's even a miracle that he's still alive.

No one replied, just immersed in their own world of regret.

But they eventually had to explain the incidents.

"you tortured him…. Even when he was in that weak condition…." Mentor paused. "we don't even hit the nighloks like that.

Jayden got up and slowly walked a few steps. "how are we ever gonna stand in front of him ?" he asked in a low voice.

"have we really become that….." Mia searched for words, "heartless ?" she asked with tear swelled eyes.

"even if he _did_ spy, we should have… like, talk about it ! we should've thought he was under nighlok's control, he'd never willfully do that !' Mike said. "but instead, we…." He trailed off.

"because we were ourselves in a spell." Kevin said.

"spell?" Mia repeated the word, looking at a distance.

"for a moment out there, I actually felt,… felt, and believed that…." Mike hesitated.

"doesn't matter. The truth is we completely screwed up our friendship." Mia said. "we didn't trust him,"

"now, will _he_ ever be able to trust us again ?" they were left with this question, searching for answers,

_Was that just a spell ?_

* * *

**A/N- this part was very hard to arrange, sorry. I'll be glad if you ask questions so I can be sure this isn't getting confused. **

**guys, you should've seen my notebook, how many different scenes and plots I came up with. I also really want to do the intro plot.. but… well, I feel like I should start posting those random scenes. What do you say ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- thanks for the reviews ! I see I've got some readers ! thanks Deba for your thoughts, keep it up ! well don't worry ! I'm not out of my mind that I'll post random chapters here ! this story and the sequel will remain intact, I was just thinking of another story, with the alternate ending. That is if they handed him to the nighloks. That depends if I get time, but this will be what it is.**

* * *

"Adromida's plan was going right, but she also failed, just like those useless jerks !" master Xandred's angry voice came.

"she is indeed destroyed." Serrator agreed, "but it took them so much time to notice. And as far as I'm concerned, the rangers _almost_ killed one of them." He said.

"hmm ? interesting." Xandred looked at Serrator.

"so that wasn't a total failure, now the pathetic rangers are in even more pathetic state ! Ha Ha Ha…." The nighlok's laughter echoed.

"oo a oo, and that gold one's hanging between two shores. It's the best time to get them." Octoroo added.

"that shape-shifter was better than I thought then." Xandred said. "it's our time to take advantage of this."

"yes, master. The rangers already got themselves in a big mess, by themselves. The darkness is overwhelming them !" Serrator said and started to laugh again, with Xandred joining him.

* * *

Mentor has taken the full duty for taking care of Antonio. He arranged everything for the treatment, but as mentor suggested, the others didn't interfere, they also understood they should stay away for some time, after what they did to him. The environment of the Shiba house suddenly became so awkward. It seemed like all of them were afraid of something- themselves.

Mentor was looking very worried that day, he was pacing in front of the room Antonio was in. the meaning was clear, this is getting worse. Every time they asked mentor how Antonio was doing, he gave the same answer- alive. As if being alive was the best thing. Well, that is true somehow. He was in a condition that it wouldn't be a surprise if…..

Mentor came in the living room where the rangers were sitting. They looked up at him.

"Kevin, come with me please." Mentor said.

Kevin got up to follow mentor,

"and bring your hydro bow." Ji added. Kevin was a bit surprised at this, why'd they need the hydro bow now ? especially when he was heading for Antonio's room.

Kevin quietly followed mentor. Antonio was still laying unconscious, but seemed like he was restless, in pain. Kevin looked around the room. It was the first time any of them entered this room. At first they only managed to see a glimpse of Antonio from the opened door. Kevin saw he was hooked up with a lot of machines. Is it a mini hospital ? Kevin thought.

"the hit of the fire smasher was too much, and it is literally burning him from the inside." Mentor said, very calmly.

Kevin gave a worried look, "burning….." he muttered, feeling even worse.

"so, maybe water can neutralize the burning a bit." Mentor gestured at the hydro bow.

"o-kay." Kevin wasn't sure if it was the right thing to cure him, but well, it should be. And the wound… it was horrible. Kevin could see he was really burned. So he did what mentor said, used the water at the wound of the fire smasher. Then, to their relief, Antonio seemed to relax a little bit.

"will this help him recover ?" Kevin asked.

"I hope so. Nothing can be said actually. He lost too much blood, plus hit of Mike's spear on his arm, and whatever you did," mentor paused, "and not to mention the mental pain."

Kevin didn't have anything to say. Seeing Antonio like this was too painful.

He was having nightmares, and everyone could guess what they were about. Same thing goes for the others, _nightmare ._that night was nightmare for everyone.

_"welcome." Some nighlok faces appeared, "this is your true place ! enjoy this environment !"_

_Antonio looked around him, the reddish sight of the netherworld hurting his eyes,_

_"I'm not a nighlok ! why'd I be here ?"he shouted._

_"why not ?your ex-friends are with Adromida, or as they know, Adriana. she has taken your place. your friends deserted you." Antonio saw a vision of Adriana and the team, very happily doing their jobs._

_"that's not true !"_

_"you're our spy, right ? come join us !"_

_"I didn't do anything ! I won't ! just get away !"_

The rangers watched Antonio muttering something in his sleep from the door, mostly in Spanish, so they didn't understand much. But some lines were clear, "I didn't do it. Believe me." Those same words.

They just hoped for the best.

* * *

**One more chapter to go ! then the sequel. got any hints ? sorry if the last part sounded weird, I know it could've been better.**


	22. leave

**A/N- finally this has come to an end. Thank you all for your wonderful support, couldn't have done it without you ! but I guess you know, the ending is actually not an end !**

deba- 'fight weapon with weapon'. Lol. this idea just came.

Wolfgirl, I hope you're understanding the story. It's not a fairytale. and the spell is already broken.

dear guest, ya, he should do that in a twisted way !

**Now the last chapter of this story:-**

* * *

Days passed, still awkward. But the good news was that Antonio was improving.

"mentor ?" a faint calling was heard, mentor Ji rushed to Antonio, who slowly stirred and asked something, for the first time.

"should I be alive ?" Antonio asked very weakly.

Mentor was taken aback at this question, he opened his mouth to say something, but before that, Antonio gained full consciousness and suddenly remembered something.

"where's Adriana ?! are they…" Antonio hastily tried to sit up, very anxious to know.

Mentor sighed. "_still thinking about the team_." He thought.

"Antonio, Antonio. It's okay." He said while calming him down. "Adriana, or Adromida is gone. You're safe now." He said replacing the wet rags, Antonio was still burning up, it was quite hard to keep his fever down. He was still weak.

Antonio eased himself hearing it and leaned against the pillow.

"they got your clue and was able to realize the truth." He said.

Antonio shook his head. "is everyone alright ?" he asked.

"Antonio, they're fine !" he paused, "you're still worried about your team." Mentor said with a little smile.

"they were in danger." Antonio replied, looking down.

"you were even more in danger."

Antonio looked at the bandages and wounds he got, "so it was true then…" he mumbled to himself. "that was not a big problem…." He said looking up at mentor. "I got what I deserve…." He said in a very low voice, moving a part of bandage from his arm.

But mentor heard him "Antonio, what are you saying ?" he asked, wondering if he's gone crazy or something.

Antonio didn't say anything more. Mentor stood there for a while, observing him.

"how are you feeling ? everyone's….. very worried." Mentor said.

Antonio nodded, "ya, I'm ok. Thanks for your help mentor." Antonio replied calmly.

He seemed like he was thinking something. Mentor frowned, he knew how Antonio would fell about the whole incident, he might never want to face his friends. Who can blame him, He's seen such an unbelievable side of his team mates. Or he can be mad at them, but….. he seemed so calm.

"I'd like to talk, to everyone." Antonio said after sometime.

Mentor looked at him, "are you sure ?" Antonio nodded affirmatively.

* * *

The rangers were gathered in the living room, sitting. Only Jayden was at the door, he couldn't put himself together to stand in front of Antonio after his actions. Any simple sorry will never be enough for that day.

Antonio came out, with mentor behind him. Antonio looked very pale, as ghost. Not a surprise, he lost too much blood. Plus he's become skinnier. They saw the stitches and bandages for the wounds they had caused.

The rangers had a mixed emotion seeing him, he's finally able to get on his feet. Yet the feeling of their guilt returned again at the sight of him.

No one was sure what to say, how to began the talk.. Antonio came and sat on a seat.

"Antonio, first, we're really…." Emily began, but Antonio stopped her,

"guys, that was just a spell, I know that. No need to feel sorry about it." He said very calmly.

"_that's it ?!"_ the rangers thought. Jayden also frowned a little from the door. "_he forgave us so easily ?!" _they were a bit surprised at this, they thought it would be natural for Antonio to be scared, or mad at them for a while. Honestly they were surprised to hear from mentor that Antonio wanted to talk to them. They expected him to keep running away from them for a while.

"I'm just glad that you figured out a way and defeated the nighlok." Antonio continued.

The rangers suddenly felt like a burden just got relieved from their hearts,

"the credit goes to you. Couldn't have done it without your clue." Mike said smiling.

"I know you would have managed somehow. You always do." Antonio said without changing any expression.

"Antonio, we have no idea why we were doing those, and we're terribly sorry…" Mia started to say.

"please, can we not talk about that ?"Antonio asked. The others smiled a bit, hoping everything will be fine. Then Antonio spoke up again.

"though, what you guys said there, made sense." Antonio was talking without looking at anyone.

Everyone became tensed, what was he saying ?

"you were right, it made me realize something." Antonio paused. "It's true that I'm not a part of the samurai bloodline. I will never have the seriousness or dedication like you all have."

_"we should've understood, he has no dedication, all he did was spend time on fishing." _ Kevin remembered his line.

It wasn't good. The rangers started to wonder where he was getting to.

"practically it's my fault. Except the spying fact, you weren't lying about my nature."

"Antonio.. we didn't mean those…" Mia opened her mouth.

"you didn't, but that's true !" Antonio said a bit loudly. "just look what an outsider can do to the team. It's simple that you won't trust someone out of the family."

"but you're not…" Emily tried to say,

"you were right from the beginning." Antonio said indicating mentor and Jayden. "should've understood that." He mumbled.

"what's the guarantee that what you thought I was doing won't happen ? so, if you don't trust me, I'll take my leave." Antonio stood up.

The others stared in shock at him, couldn't think of what to say. Antonio was talking like… he seemed really, _really_ hurt. But is he crazy about himself ? another thing is that he was acting very calm and using theories. Mike and Kevin were also going to stand up.

"Antonio that's not true….." Mike said,

"it is, and besides, I don't have the morpher anymore. I'm not a ranger. And I don't deserve it either." He said looking outside.

'_you know, you don't deserve to be a ranger anymore._" Just the line Jayden said before crushing it.

Jayden flinched at this statement, the picture of Antonio's broken morpher, right under his feet flashed in his mind. One of the worse things they did.

Mike hesitated and tried to say something, but he didn't know what.

"I can't be trusted and I'll leave the tradition the way it was." Antonio paused for a moment. "and you see, if I'm in front of you, your mind will keep remembering that incident. It's for the best." He added.

"so thanks for everything. Mentor, thanks for letting this fisherman into this samurai life." Antonio said some goodbye lines, but those hardly reached the rangers years, they felt like he was talking from far away.

Antonio actually walked out, mentor tried to prevent him, "you're still not recovered yet !" he yelled.

"it's not a big deal, I'll be fine."

This time, they stared at the gold ranger, or what can they say, the ex- gold ranger's trail, fighting with their own minds.

_"It's all our fault."_

**The end.**

**Off to the sequel now ! it's called ****_'Silhouette'_****. I have the first chapter done, but I'll wait for a day. So please read that !**

**Since this is wrapping up, I want to ask, which one is your favorite part/chapter of this story ?**


End file.
